Beauty and the Sea
by WildCitrusSunflower
Summary: One day, Percy meets Piper. One day, she uses charmspeak on him. One day, Annabeth breaks up with him. T because I like my account.


**_Beauty and the Sea_**

* * *

"The sea is beauty and beauty is the sea. I love the sea and the sea loves me." Piper sung softly, walking from the beach back to the Aphrodite Cabin. Her father taught her the song when he was teaching her how to surf. He said that it taught how we are all interconnected somehow. "The love of my life sails the seas. The seas of my life ro-ock me. The sand is the story of time. It is burning forever a line."

"What were you singin Pipes?" Percy asked from behind, making me jump.

I turned around with a hand on my heart. "Gods Percy. You can't sneak up on people like that!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry. I thought you knew I was there." He said sheepishly.

"Ah, it's fine. I was singing a song that my Dad taught me when I was younger." I explained.

"Cool! Can you teach it to me?" He asked eagerly, green eyes shining.

"Um...sure," I responded. "Start out like this: The sea is beauty," I sang.

"The sea is beauty," he copied.

"No. You should be holding out the e part of 'beauty'. Like for a few seconds. Retry it." I corrected as gently as possible.

He retries it and gets it right. "Awesome!" He exclaims after seeing my proud smile. "What's next?"

I gave him the rest of the song, stopping occasionally to correct something. "You're a natural. Why don't you sing more often?" I asked.

He looks down. "I used to sing all the time. When I started dating Annabeth, she told me to stop singing because it distracted her from her work. I complied."

"Why don't you sing when she's not working?" I asked stupidly.

He just gave me a look. "When does Annabeth not work?"

"Sorry. I forgot that she's well, Annabeth." I looked at him quickly, realising that I just insulted his girlfriend. "No offence to her or anything. She's amazingly smart to get into Harvard even if she's a daughter of Athena." I felt mortified.

Instead of yelling at me like I expected, he started chuckling. "Yeah. I'm proud of her. Smart girl." He quickly grew somber though. "You're an Aphrodite kid right?" He asked.

"Um...yeah. Why?" I was confused.

"I think that I'm falling out of love with Annabeth. I need you to check my emotions, please." He confessed.

"Okay. I'll help." I said. "Close your eyes and clear your mind," I commanded, using charmspeak. "I'm going to ask you questions. I need you to answer them all honestly. Okay?"

"Mm." He hummed in agreement.

"When did you start feeling like this?"

He took a few moments to answer. "Around the middle of her sophomore year of Harvard."

"Why did you start feeling like this?"

"I started liking someone else."

"Does the someone else know you?"

"Yeah. She's pretty awesome too." He confirmed.

"Is she dating someone else?"

"Naw. They broke up awhile ago. It was a mutual breakup though. They're still on good terms."

"That's good." I commented. I was starting to run out of questions. "Is she a nice person?"

"Yeah. One of the sweetest people next to Hazel and my mum." He sighed happily.

I got a new idea. "Do I know her?" I asked excitedly. Maybe I could get them together. Besides, Jason has had his eyes on Annie for awhile.

He chuckled at that. Cute chuckle. "Yeah, you know her pretty well."

Hmm...who do I know that's single, on good terms with they're ex, and I know really well. I ran through a mental list; Nyssa? No, she's with Will. Katie? Nope. Dating a Stoll. Hazel? Nah, dating Valdez. Drew? Gods no! Percy hates her. Lou Ellen? Uh uh, dating the other Stoll. Rachel? No, she used to like him but is now dating Octavian. Reyna? She's dating Dakota. That leaves..."Me?" I said aloud.

He didn't answer, but I could tell by his emotions I was right.

"Percy?" Another, feminine voice asked.

His eyes snapped open. "Wise Girl!"

"Why didn't you answer yet?" She asked gently. "Is it because she's right?" Her voice held no accusation.

"Yes. Annabeth, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall in love with her!" He shouted.

That stung.

"Percy," she laughed, "it's alright. I understand. We were both falling out of love at the same time. It happens." She sat down next to us and started rubbing his arm. "Percy, I'm breaking up with you." They both smiled. She leaned in and gave him a hug which he returned.

I felt like I was intruding so I got up and started to walk away. "I'm just gonna go now..." I trailed off awkwardly.

"Pipes, where ya goin'? Get back here." Percy called.

I turned on my heel and walked back to them. "Yes?" I asked.

"Sit down." Annabeth told me, so I did. "Do you like Percy back?" I nodded. "If I said that you two could date and I wouldn't get mad, would you?" Another nod. "You can date. You just have to be sure that you don't break his heart or I will kill you." I nodded, scared for my life. "Oh yea. One condition: you have to help me if I want to date someone. Got it?"

"Yeah. Got it." I started to smile. "Thanks Annabeth." I whispered as I gave her a hug.

She squeezed me harder. When she pulled back she looked at me and Percy. "Well?" She raised an expectant eyebrow. "Why are you two still here? Go! Have some fun! I'm calling you later, kay Pipes?"

"Kay!" I called over my shoulder, seeing as Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I waved.

The sea is beauty and beauty is the sea. I love the sea and the sea loves me...

* * *

**_Author's Note/Disclaimer:_** I don't own PJO. Hope you liked this. I own the song seeing as I came up with it. As long as you ask, you can use it. This is a Perper and please review! I'm serious, review if you favourite this. I want to know what you thought. Bye! ღღღ


End file.
